1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and an image processing system, which are capable of determining a description of an output processing correspondingly to a document image to be read out, a computer program and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing method has been proposed for reading a document image with a scanner and comparing the image with image data registered in advance in order to judge similarity, such as a matching method for collating keywords extracted from the image by an OCR, or a method for specifying the image to be processed of a document note including lines and examining a feature of the lines (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-118296).
More particularly, while electronic texts of different forms which are different in the form or the data format have been converted into files of the data forms and stored in a document management server, the data of an image produced by a reader is subjected to character recognition process for conversion to a text data and then is examined whether or not its text data matches one of the stored electronic text files. When it is judged that the matched text file exists, the matched text file stored in the document management server is printed out to have a copy of the read image data with no deterioration and at high quality.
However, when a document of a certain format is almost always output in the same pattern, the setting of output conditions may be troublesome to be carried out at each printing processing. Also, when the setting of output conditions is found improper, it has to be repeated once again.
Moreover, in a case where the selection between color printing and monochromatic printing is automatically executed, its actual processing with the existing automatic color selection (ACS) technique employed in an image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-282968 may permit simply the production of color prints from a color document and monochromatic prints from a black-and-white document respectively. Even if one document of interest to be copied is a color image, it may preferably be printed in a monochromatic form. The above prior art however fails to respond to the selection between color printing and monochromatic printing.